


A Sponge and An Octopus Together Now, Together Forever

by Sandersedge



Series: The Life and Times of SquidBob [3]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Australia, Coma, Crash Landing, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Gay Sex, Honeymoon, Love, M/M, Marriage, Sex, Tentacle Sex, Vacation, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandersedge/pseuds/Sandersedge
Summary: SpongeBob and Squidward get married and a very unexpected person gives them a gift that one of them will never forget. Once the festivities are over, the two depart for a week long honeymoon, however something goes very, very wrong.
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Series: The Life and Times of SquidBob [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978231
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Wedding Bells Are Gonna Chime

“By the power invested in me by the authority of Bikini Bottom, I now pronounce you husband and husband,” the minister fish said. “You may now share a kiss.” 

SpongeBob leapt into Squidward’s arms and the two shared their first kiss as an officially married couple. As much as the sponge wanted to ravage his partner, he took a more reserved approach and the kiss was nothing less than loving. The entire crowd clapped, yelped, and whistled with excitement. 

Music started and the two walked down the aisle holding hands, both with enormous smiles on their faces. Before they got to the end, little Claire ran up and jumped up to greet them. Squidward picked her up and tossed her into the air as she giggled. 

“I love you daddies!” she babbled.

“We love you too baby girl,” the pair said in unison. 

After the ceremony, the party moved from SpongeBob’s backyard to Squidward’s. There was a huge spread of food, including Krabby Patties, great music, and friends celebrating the couple’s new, official love. SpongeBob had to choke back tears as he saw all of it, he was so happy and his life was perfect now. 

When it came time for the pair’s first dance, Mr. Krabs got up in front of the crowd. He had a surprise for his two employees, who were also very much his friends and adopted family members.

“Attention, I have a surprise,” he bellowed into the microphone. “Ya have always been me best employees and I see you like my own sons. So here’s me gift to both of you. Presenting the one and only Kelpy G.”

Squidward’s mouth hung open. The world’s cheapest crab had actually parted with some of his money to deliver the best gift he could ever hope for. It was now his turn to choke back the tears. 

“SpongeBob, Squidward,” Kelpy G said coolly into the mic. “ Congrats to the two coolest cats in the Bottom. Now for a little something special I wrote just for this occasion.”

Squidward was about ready to go into orbit with his excitement. Not only was Kelpy G here, he was playing a song he composed just for him and SpongeBob. He could hardly believe it and was in a state of shock. However, he quickly snapped back to reality when his partner grabbed his tentacle and led him to the dance floor. 

As the soothing clarinet jazz music filled the dance floor, the two danced, lovingly looking into each other’s eyes. The crowd was silent as they looked at the couple spin across the floor and several guests were dabbing at their eyes. It was a magical site for all. 

When the music ended, the couple shared another kiss and the crowd burst into applause. Kelpy G stepped down off the stage and walked over to the newlyweds. 

“Congrats you two,” he said in a mellow voice. 

“Mr. G, I’m your biggest fan!” Squidward managed to say. “I didn’t think this day could get any better, but it did. Thank you!”

“You’re welcome my dude,” he replied. “Now you two go party, I have to get to another gig. Oh and here’s something for you.”

Kelpy G handed Squidward a rolled up sheet of paper. After unraveling it, the octopus saw that it was a piece of sheet music. Once again he was speechless, it was the song he’d written just for him and SpongeBob, entitled “The Love Story of An Octopus and a Sponge”. 

“Thank you,” Squidward said with tears in eyes. “I’ll play it for SpongeBob every chance I get.” 

Kelpy G just flashed a sly smile and headed to his waiting boat. 

Squidward ran over to Mr. Krabs and for the first time gave him a hug. He was in awe of his boss’s generosity and was beyond thankful for the special gift.

“Thank you Eugene,” he said. “That meant so much to me.”

“Aye, I thought ye’d like it,” Mr. Krabs said, slapping Squidward on the back. “Now if you’ll excuse me, that open bar is calling me name.” 

As the party went on SpongeBob and Squidward danced, chatted with their guests, and had a wonderful time. However, no matter how much the couple was supposed to be the center of attention, Claire stole the show. She was beyond cute in her little red dress with a match bow and the guests couldn’t get enough of her. 

By early evening the party was starting to wind down a bit. Several of the guests had departed, but several were still hanging around drinking and sharing stories. SpongeBob said on Squidward’s lap as the group chatted away and laughed. He wasn’t sure what the conversation was though, he was too content just being in his partner’s loving tentacles to care. 

Finally around nine the last of the guests were on their way out. SpongeBob and Squidward were both exhausted. It had been a long day and they were ready for bed, especially since they had to be up early the next morning to catch a plane for their honeymoon. 

Before heading off though, they each gave their daughter a hug and kiss since she’d be spending the next week with her Grandma and Grandpa SquarePants. She toddled off with Margaret and Harold and SpongeBob and Squidward retired to their bedroom. 

“What a day,” Squidward sighed as he started unbuttoning his black tuxedo. 

“It was magical though wasn’t it?” SpongeBob smiled. 

“Of course my love,” Squidward replied. “Although nothing has changed. I still love you as much as I did yesterday.” 

The pair finished undressing and crawled into bed. Within seconds, they were locked in an embrace and kissing each other passionately. For SpongeBob it felt different this time too, not in a bad way though, but sharing a kiss with his husband instead of his fiancée was a new experience for him. 

As they kissed, SpongeBob thought about how lucky he really was. Never in a million years had he ever expected his life to turn out the way it did. He never thought he’d find love, much less from his once grumpy neighbor, and kids were never something he’d ever thought about. But it had all worked out for the best and he was beyond content now. 

Squidward had a similar feeling as well. It never dawned on him that he’d be married, much less a father himself. But he was thankful that he finally stopped taking life so seriously and decided to start being happy for a change. He was mad at himself for not doing it sooner, but he still understood that it was better late than never. 

The pair continued to kiss, rubbing each other’s bodies and feeling the closeness to one another. It was long before Squidward rolled on top of his partner and gently slid his throbbing mating arm into SpongeBob. A soft moan escaped the sponge as he felt himself fill with his lover. 

Once Squidward’s entire length was buried within the sponge, he started slowly thrusting in and out while staring deep into SpongeBob’s eyes. He didn’t want to rush this, nor did he want it to be all about pleasure. Instead, he wanted to make love to his husband and to share a connection as one. 

“I love you,” Squidward moaned and kissed his partner longingly. 

“I love you too,” SpongeBob whispered back. 

The love making was slow and sensual. Squidward had continued his long, tender strokes for nearly 30 minutes before he started to feel that all too familiar feeling of his orgasm building. He didn’t want this to end just yet though. Between the extended eye contact and the repeated uttering about how much they loved one another, it was as close as he’d ever felt to the little sponge. 

Squidward’s body had other ideas though. He kept trying to fight it, but it was no use. His mating arm was growing increasingly sensitive and he was ready to burst. 

“I’m going to cum,” Squidward croaked out. 

“Fill me my love,” SpongeBob moaned. 

Squidward’s lips met SpongeBob’s as his orgasm hit him. They two shared a passionate kiss as the octopus injected his partner with spurt after spurt of his seed, filling him to the breaking point. 

SpongeBob moaned loudly as he felt himself expand. His entire core was full of his lovers cum and despite being slightly uncomfortable, it was still a wonderful sensation. 

“I feel like I’m going to pop,” SpongeBob said softly. 

“Let me help you with that,” was all Squidward replied, not understanding what his lover was implying. He quickly moved his tentacles to some of SpongeBob’s favorite pores and began softly rubbing them. This elicited several groans and grunts for the sponge as he was suddenly overcome with ecstasy. 

“Oh Squiddy,” he howled in pleasure. “Faster, go faster!”

Squidward sped up his rubbing and added another tentacle into the mix, causing more wild grunts and moans from his partner. 

“I...I’m...I...I…” SpongeBob tried to speak.

Before he could get it out though he exploded violently, shooting his own seed all over the bed, Squidward, the wall, the nightstand, and even on the ceiling. Squidward’s own seed that had been stored in SpongeBob’s core came rocketing out his special pore as well, forming a puddle on the mattress. 

Breathlessly, the sponge’s body relaxed and he kissed his partner. 

“That was amazing,” he panted. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you to sweetie,” Squidward replied. “Now let’s get cleaned up.”


	2. It Comes From a Land Down Under

_Uh,this is your captain speaking,_ a voice said over the intercom. _Today’s flight to the Great Barrier Reef is slated for five hours, twenty-seven minutes. We will..uhhh...be cruising at an altitude of 30,000 ft and it’s looking like smoothing sailing. So...uhhhh...kick back and relax._

The turbine engines roared to life and the plane pushed back from the jetway. SpongeBob was very excited. The Great Barrier Reef was always a place he wanted to visit, it was even better than he was getting to do it with his best friend and lover too. 

SpongeBob glued himself to the window as he watched all the commotion around them. Squidward on the other hand was already wearing an eye mask and leaned back on his neck pillow. With any luck he’d sleep the entire flight and wake up just in time to disembark, he just needed to wait until they surfaced then he could drift off to dreamland. 

The plane roared down the runway and started its climb to its cruising altitude. As it ascended, water helmets dropped out of the overhead console and the passengers affixed them over their heads. Minutes later the plane broke through the surface of the South Pacific causing SpongeBob to gasp in awe as he saw the beauty of the world around him. 

He’d been on land numerous times, but he was always amazed by it. The sun was bright and sparkled across the oceans like a million diamonds strewn across a blue canvass. He wanted to tell Squidward, but his partner was already fast asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, SpongeBob just grabbed his tentacle and continued to watch out the window. 

The flight was fairly uneventful and before they knew it the plane was descending into the Great Barrier Reef International airport. As the plane splashed beneath the waves, the water helmets retracted giving the passengers a chance to stretch. 

“Squidward!” SpongeBob squealed. “We’re here!” 

Squidward just smiled at SpongeBob’s childlike wonder and couldn’t wait to spend the week with him. Sure, his partner was going to want to do everything there was to do and not just lay around, but the octopus figured he could suck it up and just enjoy their time together. 

Once on the ground, they disembarked and they went to collect their bags. After getting their luggage, they then had to find the bus to the resort, however the airport was huge. 

“Excuse me sir?” Squidward said approaching an airport employee. “Can you please tell me where to catch the bus to Billy Bong Bay? 

“G’Day mate,” the fish replied. “Aye you mean Billabong Bay? Go ‘ave a yabber at the bloke over there.”

Squidward blinked, confused as to what the fish was telling him, but took the hint and followed where he was pointing his fin.  
“Sir?” Squidward began. “The gentleman over there said to talk to you about a bus to Billabong Bay?” 

“G’day,” the fish said with a hearty voice. “I’ll tee ya up one, then just head past the Maccas and out the door on ya first right. Ask for Paul, bit of dipstick though, just tell the cunt that old Brucey sent ya and he’ll take care of ya.”

Squidward was, once again, lost at what the fish was saying. Sure it was English, but it was a string of words that didn’t make any sense. A woman standing nearby saw Squidward’s puzzled look and came over to him.

“Do you need a translation?” she said with a giggle. “Just go down that hallway and once you hit the McDonald’s there will be a door on your right. You can ask for Paul. Bruce here is setting you up with a ride right now.”

“Oh thank Neptune,” Squidward sighed. “You’ve been a huge help, thank you miss?”

“Name’s Victoria,” she said with a smile. “Pleasure to help.”

After wandering around for a few minutes, the pair finally found where to catch the bus. Squidward hoped the driver spoke English, or at least a form of English he could understand. He’d always known that Aussies love their slang and were, at times, difficult to understand. But he had no idea that it would be this bad. 

“Excuse me,” Squidward said to the driver. “Are you Paul? A man named Brucey said you could take us to Billabong Bay.” 

“Brucey sent you eh?” the fish replied. “That yabbo is as useless as an ashtray on a motorbike. The bastard shoudda brought ya here instead of given ya half-arsed directions and sending ya on a walkabout. But ya ‘ere now, so come on it. You got ports?”

“A what?” Squidward blinked with confusion. 

“No worries mate,” Paul smiled. “I forgot you ain’t all Aussies. Go on and ‘and me up ye bags and climb on in. We are out of here in a minute. Bet you blokes are stoked for ya time at the Bay, eh?” 

“We are!” SpongeBob finally spoke up. “We’re on our honeymoon!”

“Well good onya!” Paul laughed. “Congrats you two, that’s ace!” 

The couple climbed into the bus and found a seat. Seconds later the engine sprang to life and Paul punched it, causing the tires to chirp and they were off a million miles per hour. 

As they drove to the resort, Paul was rambling off a string of Australian slang that neither SpongeBob or Squidward understood. The fish was good company though had a jolly laugh as he weaved through traffic and laid on the horn every chance he got. Squidward was impressed at the string of obscenities the fish could string together too, every other word was “fucker”, “cunt”, or “bastard”. 

Twenty or so minutes later the bus squealed in resort and came to a grinding halt outside the entrance. Squidward was glad that was over and while Paul was more than friendly, he didn’t think his heart could take any more of the near misses. 

Squidward handed the fish some cash as a tip and then exited the bus with a wave. As soon as the door shut, the bus peeled out again in a cloud of dust and tire smoke. 

“Well my life is shorter,” Squidward joked. “That was some ride.” 

“I liked Paul,” SpongeBob said oblivious to what Squidward was talking about. 

The two found reception and got the key to their room. Much like their earlier vacation, Squidward had worked his magic to get them a premium suite overlooking the reef. However, unlike last time, the octopus was a bit more upfront with his partner on just what to expect. He still had a surprise or two lined up, but he figured the sponge would be onto his little game with the rooms. 

They rode the elevator up to the top floor and located their home for the next week. It was a large, open suite with modern touches. Squidward was pretty pleased with himself that he managed to get such an exquisite room for them. 

“Squiddy you out did yourself!” SpongeBob was in awe. 

“Anything for you,” he replied with a smile. 

“So what do you want to do first?” SpongeBob jumped up and down excitedly. “The waterpark? Maybe a tour? Oh, how about some mini golf? Or a movie?” 

“How about we find the bedroom?” Squidward said slyly. 

SpongeBob laughed and jumped into his lover’s tentacles. Squidward carried the sponge to the king sized bed and threw him on the mattress, then leaped beside him with a laugh. 

The two began to kiss and disrobe each other, their hands exploring each other’s bodies. Squidward felt himself getting harder and he was ready to enter his love. He’d had a rather sexy dream on the airplane and was feeling more than ready for some release. 

“Squiddy,” SpongeBob started. “I want to try something, but you have to trust me ok? It might feel...a little weird at first.”

“Ok honey I trust you,” Squidward replied with a hint of worry in his voice. He knew SpongeBob wouldn’t hurt him or do something to make him feel uncomfortable, but he wasn’t a fan of surprises. 

“Slide it in me,” SpongeBob said softly. It was more of a demand than anything, but SpongeBob wasn’t one for being aggressive in bed. Still Squidward was more than willing to oblige and slid his member deep inside the sponge’s oscula. 

SpongeBob grunted, groaned, and wiggled around for a few seconds. Then with a sigh of relief, he relaxed and let his lover continue. 

“What is that?” Squidward jumped at the new sensation. 

“Dahahaha,” SpongeBob laughed. “I grew some fingers to play with you while you pound my little square bottom. Do you like it?” 

Squidward wasn’t sure, it felt good, but rather strange too. SpongeBob seemed happy with himself that he’d thought this up though, so Squidward just smiled and figured he’d let his partner have his fun. 

As he started sliding his shaft in and out, he felt the fingers tickling his member, popping his suction cups, and rubbing the head of his mating arm in a circular motion. The weirdness of it all started to fade and was quickly replaced with pleasure. The octopus moaned and SpongeBob took that as a good sign and started part two of his plan. 

While his internal fingers were doing their job, he started to expand and contract his oscula in rapid succession. This caused a sucking sensation at the base of Squidward’s mating arm and caused him to bellow out in a low rumble of pure ecstasy.

“Oh Neptune,” Squidward said through labored breathing. “This feels amazing!” 

Squidward intensified his humping and SpongeBob managed to keep pace with everything that was going on inside of him. It was strenuous for the little sponge though, it required a ton of concentration and even more energy to keep it up, but he didn’t want to disappoint his love. 

Finally, Squidward’s orgasm washed over him and he dumped his load deep into his partner. SpongeBob immediately started stroking the mating arm with his internal hands, milking out the last bit of seed and causing Squidward to make some rather strange noises. 

Squidward pulled out his rapidly deflating arm. He was spent, but he wanted to make sure SpongeBob got his orgasm too.

“Your turn,” Squidward cooed to his partner, trying to think of a way to give him a surprise of his own. Nothing was really jumping out at him though. Sure SpongeBob would be happy with anything, including just snuggling up and taking a nap together. Squidward knew he deserved more than that though, especially after that amazing trick he’d just pulled. 

Squidward then had an idea, he wasn’t sure if it was going to work or if SpongeBob would even get any pleasure from it, but he wanted to try. 

“Sponge,” he said. “I want to try something on you now, but tell me if I hurt you or it doesn’t feel good, ok?”

“Yes my love,” SpongeBob batted his long eyelashes at his partner. 

Squidward inserted a tentacle into one of the sponge’s pores and continued pushing until it exited out of another opening. He then repeated the process three more times with other tentacles. Once he was sure SpongeBob was filled with his appendages, he started to wiggle and move them. 

“Hunnngggh,” was all SpongeBob could say as his face distorted all sort of ways. His eyes rolled back and his tongue hung out of his mouth, letting drool run down his body. Squidward wasn’t quite sure what to make of it, but it seemed like his partner was enjoying himself. 

Squidward continued snaking the tentacles in and out of the sponge’s pores while more moans filled the room. Squidward hoped SpongeBob’s orgasm was close too since this whole process was starting to make his tentacles burn from exertion. He kept pressing on though, SpongeBob had made him feel so good that he owed it to him to return the favor. 

Minutes later, the sponge’s body convulsed and white goo trickled out of his pores and down Squidward’s tentacles. It was strange since he typically just exploded into a cloud of semen, but the octopus soon realized his arms were acting like a cork and keeping the explosion at bay.

A few more vibrations and SpongeBob was finished. His cum dripped out of him and when Squidward removed his tentacles, all his pores hung agape from the penetration. However, as SpongeBob breathed heavily, they started to shrink, eliciting a sigh of relief from the octopus. 

“That was heavenly,” SpongeBob said. “Now I think I need to---”

With that he was fast asleep, laying on the bed naked and with his own seed still trickling out of him. Squidward was tired too, but since he’d slept nearly five hours on the plane, he wasn’t sleepy. He figured a shower was in order and then he’d retire to the balcony with a book until SpongeBob awoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to the Tentacular Temptation Series for giving me the idea about having SpongeBob grow appendages inside of him to enhance his and Squidward's mating. If you haven't read that series, give a search here on AO3 and read it, it's very good.


	3. Leaving on a Jet Plane

It was now the last day of the couple’s honeymoon and Squidward and SpongeBob were scheduled for a flight back to Bikini Bottom tonight. They were both exhausted and ready to get back home to see their little girl. However, they still had a few hours to kill before they needed to leave for the airport and decided that they’d sit on the balcony overlooking the coral that stretched out before them. 

“What was your favorite part of the trip?” Squidward asked. 

“All of it!” SpongeBob squealed. “But if I have to pick a favorite, it was probably the tour through the reef. The colors were so pretty and all those jellyfish floating around was amazing. Oh and I liked the water park too, it was funny when you got stuck in the water slide.”

“Don’t remind me,” Squidward rolled his eyes. 

“What about you my love?” SpongeBob said. 

“Well, the traditional Australian music program we went to was excellent,” Squidward replied. “The didgeridoo is such a fascinating instrument. I also really liked the day we spent at the spa too, I felt so relaxed and it was good to get a proper massage.”

“Actually Squidward, you know what my real favorite thing was?” SpongeBob interjected. 

“What?” the octopus knew what was coming, but humored his partner anyway.

“Being here with you!” the sponge giggled and gave his lover a kiss on the nose. Squidward could only smile and put his tentacle around his partner as they sat there enjoying one another’s company. 

Before too long, SpongeBob said he was going to take a shower and get ready for the flight home. Squidward had a few more bags to pack as well and figured it needed to be done sooner than later. 

Minutes later, the bathroom door opened and SpongeBob popped out, ready to surprise the octopus with his new outfit that he’d picked up while on a shopping trip. 

“What in the barnacles are you wearing?” Squirdward said. 

“Don’t you like it?” SpongeBob giggled. 

There standing before Squidward was the square version of Crocodile Dundee, complete with Outback hat, crocodile skin vest over his white shirt, a pair black pants, and some gator skin boots. 

“You look adorable as always,” Squidward smiled and just shook his head. Yes, SpongeBob was a goofball, but he was his goofball and for that he was grateful. 

“Thanks Squiddy,” SpongeBob battered his eyelashes. “You ready to go?”

The two picked up their bag and headed down to the van. The ride to the airport was much like the ride to the resort earlier in the week. The drive was different, but he still drove at the speed of light and yelled a string of obscenities at everyone and everything on the road. 

They made the drive in no time and before they knew it they were sitting at their gate ready to head back home. 

“What a week,” Squidward sighed. “As fun as this was, I’m ready to get back home.” 

“Me too, I miss Claire Bear,” SpongeBob said. “But this week was fantastic Squiddy, I couldn’t ask for anything better.”

“Me either sweetie,” Squidward gave his partner a kiss on the forehead. 

Eventually they boarded the plane and settled in for the long flight back home. It was fairly uneventful and just like the trip out, Squidward was fast asleep as soon as the water helmet was firmly over his head. 

SpongeBob tried to sleep, but was rather sore and couldn’t get comfortable. In addition to all the stuff they’d done while on their trip, they’d made love several times a day and a week of that had left the sponge’s pores feeling achy. Still, he wouldn’t change it for anything though and if he had to deal with some slight discomfort, then so be it. 

Squidward awoke as the plane started to descend beneath the waves into Bikini Bottom. He always slept well on airplanes. Between the peacefulness of the water helmets and the droning vibration from the engines, it lulled him into the perfect state of calmness. 

SpongeBob was the complete opposite though. It wasn’t that he hated flying, but it still made him slightly nervous since he never understood how these big planes could stay in the air like this. Since the trip out to Australia had been during the day, he was able to distract himself with looking out the window, but with nothing but black ocean below them he couldn’t do that this time. He was antsy and ready to get back on solid ground.

When they were a few miles from the runway, the entire plane shook with a boom and the lights flickered on and off. Screams from the passengers filled the cabin and SpongeBob grabbed Squidward’s tentacle tightly. 

_“This is your captain speaking,”_ the intercom said. _“We’ve been hit by a flock of jellyfish and it’s caused some damage to the plane. Please fasten your seatbelts and do not be alarmed, however we might be in for a choppy landing. ETA is five minutes.”_

Another boom echoed through the plane and suddenly it listed to the left. The portside engine had given out and was now inoperable as flames flickered out of it. It was clear the pilot was desperately trying to restart it too as it would fire up for a brief second before sputtering again. 

_“Ladies and gentlemen,”_ a flight attendant said over the intercom. _“Please brace for impact, this will be a rough landing. Make sure your seats are upright and be sure to cover your head and neck.”_

As the plane touched down, the pilot fought to keep it straight, but the engine had become disabled at the worst possible moment. Try as he might, the jetliner had other ideas and dipped a wing into the soft sand which sent the aircraft sideways. As it slid, the landing gear collapsed and sent a shower of sparks across the tarmac as the underbelly ground away. 

After several agonizing seconds, the plane came to a stop. The emergency exits were flung open and the escape slides inflated. Several passengers pushed and shoved to get out of the wrecked aircraft as quickly as they could. Others simply were laying in their seats groaning in pain. 

“Come on SpongeBob,” Squidward yelled over the commotion. “SpongeBob? SpongeBob?”

There was no answer from the sponge. He was slouched forward in his seat and not moving. Quickly Squidward unbuckled his partner and cradled him in his arms. He then made a break for one of the escape slides, still clutching his partner tightly. 

“I need a doctor over here!” he yelled as his tentacles planted on solid ground. 

A fish ran over Squidward and took SpongeBob from his tentacles. He laid him on the ground and began checking him over while another fish came over with a stretcher.

“Is...is…” Squidward sobbed. He couldn’t even say what he was going to say. 

“He’s alive sir,” one of the fish replied. “He’s unconscious though and we need to get him to the hospital right away. Are you with him?”

“I’m his husband,” Squidward said, regaining composure and thankful the little sponge was still alive.

“Come with us in the ambulance,” the other fish motioned as they wheeled the unconscious sponge to a waiting medical boat. 

The ambulance sped towards the hospital and Squidward held SpongeBob’s motionless hand, praying to Neptune that he wouldn’t die. Tears were filling his eyes and he was more afraid than he’d ever been before. It wasn’t that long ago he’d hoped SpongeBob would be out of his life forever, and now he couldn’t imagine his life without the sponge in it. 

The ambulance skidded into the emergency entrance and SpongeBob was quickly rushed to a room surrounded by nurses and doctors. Squidward attempted to follow, but was soon cut off by someone wearing purple scrubs. She instructed him to have a seat in the waiting area and that someone would come get him as soon as he could see SpongeBob.

As Squidward sat alone in the waiting room, he wept softly holding SpongeBob’s new Outback hat. He didn’t know what was going to happen, but a million things were running through his mind. He felt sick to his stomach and just wanted someone, anyone, to come out and give him news of what was going on. 

Finally, a doctor appeared and walked over to Squidward, taking a seat next to him. Squidward, of course, feared the worse. 

“Mr. Tentacles I presume?” the doctor began. “So I have some good news and some bad news.”

“Ok doc,” Squidward sighed, fearing the worst. “Just lay it out for me.” 

“First let me start by saying SpongeBob is alive,” the doctor began. “However, he experienced what we call a traumatic brain injury and is currently in an induced coma. We are monitoring him, but we’re not sure if or when he will be able to regain consciousness. We have the young sponge’s best interest at heart though Mr. Tentacles and we are doing everything we can to ensure no long lasting effects.”

“Wh...what long last effects?” Squidward was sobbing. 

“It’s hard to say,” the doctor replied. “It could be nothing. There is a possibility though that SpongeBob could be unable to walk, talk, or even function normally. He might also have severe memory loss or other neurological issues. It’s hard to say right now and we won’t know for sure until he’s awake.” 

“C..can I see him?” Squidward said through his tears. 

“Yes, of course,” the doctor continued. “Be warned though, he is in rough shape and what you see might scare you. Please be aware that all the tubes, wires, and machines are there to give him the best possible chance at a positive outcome.”

With a deep breath, Squidward stood up and followed the doctor back to SpongeBob’s room. As he opened the door, he instantly started crying again. Lying there in bed was the shell of his lover, tubes going in and out of his pores with electrodes sticking to him in various places. There was a faith beep from the heart monitor and a whooshing sound from the ventilator. 

“My love,” Squidward said softly. He walked over to his comatose lover and grabbed his lifeless hand. Tears began to flow, dropping down and forming a puddle on SpongeBob’s bed sheets.


	4. Dreamland

While SpongeBob’s body was still, his mind was very active, although no one looking at him would know it. He felt aware of his surroundings, but unaware at the same time. Something seemed off with everything, but somehow something felt very normal. He could see Squidward clutching his hand as well as see himself just lying there looking like an alien. 

“Squidward!” he yelled, but his lover didn’t notice him. “Am I dead? No, I don’t think I’m dead. Wait, how am I here but down there at the same time? Woah am I floating? Neat.”

SpongeBob floated through the roof of the hospital and continued to ascend until he was out the ocean, soaring over the deep blue expanse beneath him. He felt free and weightless as he spun around in the air and played with the fluffy clouds. 

Within an instance, he was transported over dry land causing him confusion. He panicked wondering where his water helmet was, but it quickly dawned on him, he didn’t need it. It was strange since he was sure he’d dry up but he pressed a finger to his body verifying that he was still very moist. 

He continued to soar, but slowly began to lose altitude. With a soft bounce, he eventually found himself rolling on the ground and covered in dirt. 

“Where am I?” he said as he dusted himself off. 

As SpongeBob looked around he saw huge snow capped mountains and trees that towered high into the sky. Everything was bathed in yellow and orange hues, which were hard to process for the sponge who was used to seeing everything in shades of blue and gray. 

It was awe inspiring to say the least and he walked through the land trying to soak it all in. 

“Halt!” a voice boomed. “Who goes there?” 

“Hiya I’m SpongeBob,” he replied. “Where am I?”

“Silence!” the voice boomed again. “Wait, did you say SpongeBob?”

“Yes?” the sponge answered. 

“This is no place for you,” the voice echoed. 

The scenery suddenly changed and SpongeBob was now floating in a black void. He could hear music, something soft and gentle, yet somehow familiar. The tune reminded him of a happy time in his life and he hummed along as he floated through the nothingness. He wished he could place where he’d heard that song before. 

Once the song ended, there was a flash of light and now SpongeBob was standing on a beach somewhere. He could feel the warm sand squish between his toes and the sun’s rays beamed down on his face making him feel very cozy. 

“Where am I now?” SpongeBob said. “This is getting weird. I have to be dead right?” 

“You’re not dead!” a voice yelled from behind him causing the little sponge to leap into the air. 

“Patrick!” SpongeBob yelped as he turned around to see the source of the voice. 

“Hiya SpongeBob,” Patrick said. “Did you wake up yet?”

“I’m not asleep Patrick,” SpongeBob giggled. “I’m standing here, wherever here is, talking to you.”

“Do you want to go jellyfishing?” the starfish asked. 

“Yes!” SpongeBob was giddy, it’d been ages since he’d last be able to go jellyfishing. 

“Then you need to wake up!” Patrick said again. “You can’t jellyfish while asleep.” 

“Patrick,” SpongeBob put his hands on his hips. “For the last time I’m not asleep.”

“Well when you wake up come find me,” Patrick said, starting to cry. “We will catch a million jillion jellyfish once you wake up.”

There was a rumble and SpongeBob fell through the sand. He tried to claw his way out of the vortex, but no matter how hard he fought, he was eventually pulled below into more blackness. 

“Hey there’s that song again!” he said excitedly. “I wish Squidward was here to hear it with me.”

As he continued to fall the music became louder and louder, it was so peaceful and it made him want to cry for some reason. He had to search for the source of the music and find who was performing it. 

With a thud, SpongeBob hit the ground, although everything was still bathed in a sea of blackness so he had no idea where he’d ended up this time. As he stood up another flash of light streaked across the sky, causing him to close his eyes. Once he opened them again, he was in a strange place surrounded by wide open plains and scrub brush for as far as the eye could see. 

“Now where in the barnacles am I?” SpongeBob asked. 

“Shoot y’all in Texas,” a familiar voice said. “Wait how’d y’all get here Sponge?”

“Sandy!” SpongeBob squealed. “How did I get to Texas?”

“Beats me,” she flashed a smile. “Glad y’all are here though, I need y’all’s help. See them Shell Boys are at it again and causing all sorts of ruckus over yonder. We need to be ‘em all in...dead or alive. Y’all got that?”

“Sure Sandy,” SpongeBob scratched his head. “But what does that mean?”

“Here y’all need this.” Sandy tossed SpongeBob a burlap sack. Upon opening it, the sponge saw a pair of jeans, a blue shirt, a rawhide vest, a pair of boots, and a chrome six shooter.

SpongeBob put the articles of clothing on feeling a bit ridiculous. He still wasn’t sure who the Shell Boys were and he certainly didn’t know anything about bringing someone in dead or alive.

“Saddle up,” Sandy yelled as she climbed onto a horse. “Ya mount is over yonder, his name is Brando, treat ‘em right and ‘ll take care of y’all.”

SpongeBob did as he was told and did his best to climb up on the horse. After a few tries he managed to get up in the saddle. But when he turned around, Sandy was nowhere to be found. He searched frantically for the squirrel but she was gone for good.

“Sandy!” he shouted. “Where did you go? Hello?”

Suddenly he heard the music again, this time louder and clearer than it had been the previous few times it had played. SpongeBob tried to locate where the sound was coming from and kicked his horse to ride in the direction he thought it was coming from. 

As he galloped across the barren plains, the music was getting louder and louder. He had to find where it was coming from and pushed his horse to ride faster and faster, but it proved too much for the steed and it bucked him off. SpongeBob flew through the air and before he landed on the ground, he was transported to a hospital room, full of white lights and the sound of the music clear as day. 

“Gah!” SpongeBob took a huge breath in. 

“SpongeBob!” Squidward set his clarinet to the side and embraced his lover. “You’re awake! You’re alive! Oh thank Neptune!” 

“Hi Squiddy,” SpongeBob’s voice cracked. 

“Nurse!” Squidward shouted. “Doctor! Whoever the hell is there, come quick, he’s awake!” 

“Is this a dream?” SpongeBob croaked. 

“No honey,” Squidward was crying tears of joy. “You’re really here with me. I thought you’d never wake up. It’s been months.” 

“Months?” SpongeBob was confused. 

“Let’s get the doctor before we talk about that,” Squidward gave his partner another hug and kissed him on the forehead.


End file.
